epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Beetlejuice vs Bloody Mary
The titular character of Tim Burton's movie centering a "bioexorcist" battles the urban legend Bloody Mary. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice vs Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary! Begin! Beetlejuice: Yo, that big scary voice didn't watch who he summoned, Cause now it's showtime, you got no rhymes, you make my "lower head" be shrunken. I'm the ghost with the most, baby, you can't roast my, Hostile host, I'm a nice fucking model, best pimp in the post-life. They say when you get married in red, then you're better off dead, But when I rock this Mary in red, then I'm also rocking the bed. So let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose, I'm quite the spruce hanging from a noose, and you get no truce. You hear me, you fucking blood-sucking louse? You're a weirder-looking gothic girl than the one I made my spouse. Ouch! Quite the night player, when daylight comes I give no fucks, And I guess I just got granted seven years of bad luck. Bloody Mary: Ugh, you need a witch doctor, you big-headed prick, I may not have a kid, yet I can still take a dick. But for you, ew, I wouldn't give so much a courtesy lick, I haven't seen a more offensive dude in a zebra suit since Robin Thicke! I'm a boss-ass witch who can leave any kid needing a stitch, It's my niche, yo, I'm royalty, bitch I'm fucking rich. And my sick flow and style's matching Biggie Smalls in South Park, So I won't take shit from the Crypt Keeper and that guy from 30 Rock. While your rapping's worse than your practical effects, you're practically a mess, Thanks to that fuckboy demeanor I can say you ain't the best. When I go all Carrie on England's derrière, now sleepovers find me scary, And I'm gonna bury this quarry, best be wary when chanting Bloody Mary. Beetlejuice: Please, if it weren't for a perverted buffoon puffed like a balloon, you wouldn't exist, Just to cramp up in my bathroom like cancer in your uterus. I lived through the Black Plague and had a hell of a day, while you got, Tumors and warts in that failed baby maker you left to rot. Yo I rock the great pitch and reel in, get a witch and feelin' up her mutilated body, You been naughty, and while your scratchy face shoddy, ride me like a sandworm jockey. Bloody Mary is blind to be against the likes of me, Reflect on the scene that in mirrors, ghosts can't be seen. Heck, I haven't seen her this bloody and mad since she forgot her tampon, Bloody Mary: Well you're the type of annoying little bug I would stamp on! You are the vulgar and disgusting male version of me, My Catholics chant Adam and Eve, not Beetlejuice and Bloody Mary. I will fucking murder you! Claw at your eyes and make your face my dinner! And then I'll burn you at the stake with the rest of the sinners! And any adolescent asking to admire this apparition is accepting annihilation, But because Beetlejuice's bioexorcisms be booty, Bloody bears no blood relation. Deal with dead, clear your head, have a nice, cold Bloody Mary, Don't test me, you know what happened to all the other little girls that tried to face me. Announcer: Who won? Who won? Who won? Who's next? Who's next? Who's next? You Decide! You Decide! You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Beetlejuice Bloody Mary